Behind Poise
by Redsinky
Summary: Au slightly, when I get the energy to continue. Failed his third graduation? Check. Believed an alternative ceremony? Unfortunately. Betrayed? Check. Find out the reason behind the prejudice? Check. Had a concert straight after the events? Bad luck, he had to go. A celebrity since he was eight, his ninja career started tomorrow. He wondered how long it would last.


**A/N: I don't own the songs if I did I would have been richer than my current status suggests. The names of my OCs are so... Western [I think that's the right description].**

 **This is a One-shot from me. The double life of U. Naruto, a.k.a. You'll-find-out.**

He sighed, his head falling on his waiting palms; he could hear the loud yells and cheers outside. Music played all around him but soon turned numb on his ears; he drowned himself in his brooding and self-loathing. It was cool where he sat, there was no immense body heat that brought the temperature up like the ones in front of him. He needed the cool off from the previously, distressful event playing in a never-ending replay of events.

He should be happy…but for those past nine and a quarter year of his life wondering what he did wrong; it all made sense, but now it proved to him that things like friendship, respect and love were all out of his reach. If it took someone's death or his -for that matter- for them to realize he was not what everyone rumored him to be…he'd rather be alone, no matter how depressing that realization was.

He rubbed his face as if he was trying to rid of his tainted, cursed being. Another sigh escaped; he should file away his thoughts; take his depression and erase it from his face. They need not know what transpired prior to his arrival. He had more pressing matters to proceed to.

As if on cue a voice called over.

"Akini!" [Aki = bright, clear, crystal, or autumn. Ni = day or sun]

Said person looked up to see who called his pseudo name. His expression symbolizing a 'what?'

A messy mop of hair appeared in his line of vision, grinning from ear to ear, a gleam in his eyes as he jumped up and down like a hyperactive kid. "It's almost time! Come on!" With that, Akini was grabbed and pulled to the gathered group of five other people.

One of them pulled himself out of the heated discussion and raised an eyebrow, his foot tapping in an irate pattern. The one beside him snickered his tapping friend and mocked him, "You look like a woman, tapping your foot like that." The others were snickering as well and his glare was sent back to them it didn't stop.

The one pulling Akini waved frantically at them his grin still plastered on his face. "Sorry guys, Akini was being the emo-brooder again."

"Really?"

"At his corner again?"

"Acting like a kicked puppy." He grinned.

Akini scoffed "What like you when chocolate wasn't there?"

"Hey!"

One of them nodded in agreement as he was growled at. He shrugged, "Well he does make a point."

"Maybe I should point out about your failed courting again?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

He was hit on his head from the remark.

"Wha-hey!" He rubbed his head before glaring at his target, "It's true!"

"Being violent will chase the girls away." Another piped in.

"Hah!" He pointed, "That's probably why they all ran away-"

"Verbally abusing them is worse though as it affects them internally rather than physically."

Akini sighed at the bickering members. "Okay people, put aside your arguments for now. We have more important things to do; high expectations are once again upon us."

"Patty started it."

"At least I wasn't acting like a child like a certain someone with the name Tim."

"Tim, Patty you are acting one right now."

"Shut your trap, Jake!" Tim snarled.

"I think not."

"Listen to Akini we have more pressing matters at hand." The fifth voice popped in.

"Fine," Patty grumbled.

"Only because you said it nicely," Tim mumbled.

"Well, thanks for bringing their attention back to the living world, Mike." Greeted Akini as he shook his hands.

"Anytime, though you yourself-"

"It won't affect the performance," Akini replied quickly.

"Better hope not." With that, Mike retreated with his co-workers.

Akini turned back to his friends and found them glaring back at each other. "Let's go, resolve this later guys. We are being cheered loudly to get our butts out there."

With that statement all four of them gathered their equipment's and stood behind the curtains, their breathing calming down as the cheers blocked outside interruptions. With a nod to each other, they made their way to their stations and smiled as the curtains parted.

"Now…the band you're all waiting for… The Clovers!" The commentary introduced them. Immediately the cheers exploded and the cool temperature drastically heightened from the shouts, body heat and sweat from the audience.

Tim started with his beat followed by Patty's stringing of his bass; Jake's gliding his hands over the keyboard and Akini grabbing the mike. The tune bringing smiles to their faces, and with practice ease gave the audience their desired performance.

 _I think I'm drowning, asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell that you've created  
You're something beautiful, a contradiction  
I wanna play the game, I want the friction_

 ** _Jake:_** _You will be the death of me  
Yeah, you will be the death of me  
Bury it, I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

 _Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out_

 ** _Akini:_** _I wanted freedom, bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up but I'm addicted  
Now that you know I'm trapped, sense of elation  
You'd never dream of breaking this fixation_

 _You will squeeze the life out of me  
Bury it, I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

 ** _Akini and Jake:_** _Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out_

 _How did it come to this?  
Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Yeah you, will suck the life out of me  
Bury it, I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

 ** _Jake:_** _Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out_

 ** _Akini and Jake:_** _How did it come to this?  
Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

As the last tune played Akini begun to string to an upbeat song followed soon after by Patty, their arguments, gone. It was them doing what they love. It was Jake who took the lead in vocals as his fingers danced over the keys a smirk appearing on his face.

 _Here we stand  
Worlds apart  
Hearts broken in two, two, two  
Sleepless nights  
Losing ground  
I'm reaching for you, you, you_

 _Feelin' that it's gone_  
 _Can't change your mind_  
 _If we can't go on_  
 _To survive the tide_  
 _Love divides_

 _Someday love will find you_  
 _Break those chains that bind you_  
 _One night will remind you_  
 _How we touched_  
 _And went our separate ways_  
 _If he ever hurts you_  
 _True love won't desert you_  
 _You know I still love you_  
 _Though we touched_  
 _And went our separate ways_

 _Reckless hearts_  
 _Caught between confusions and pain, pain, pain_  
 _Distant eyes_  
 _Promises we made were in vain_  
 _In vain, vain_

 _ **Akini:** If you must go_  
 _I wish you love_  
 _You'll never walk alone_  
 _Take care my love_  
 _Miss you love_

 _ **Akini and Jake:** Someday love will find you_  
 _Break those chains that bind you_  
 _One night will remind you_  
 _How we touched_  
 _And went our separate ways_  
 _If he ever hurts you_  
 _True love won't desert you_  
 _You know I still love you_  
 _Though we touched_  
 _And went our separate ways_

 _[Instrumental Interlude]_

 _Oooooooooh_  
 _ **Jake and Patty:** Someday love will find you_  
 _Break those chains that bind you_  
 _One night will remind you_  
 _If he ever hurts you_  
 _True love won't desert you_  
 _You know I still love you_

 _ **Jake:** I still love you, girl_  
 _I really love you, girl_  
 _And if he ever hurts you_  
 _True love won't desert you_  
 _Nooooooooo_  
 _Nooooooooo_

By then the crowds were screaming their lungs off, their bodies jumping excitedly as if they just got candy. Somewhere behind the scene, Mike smiled proudly at the band, nodding to himself and ordered another bottle of beer.

Another six songs later, the members of _The Clovers_ were sweating that trailed their red face from their performance and slowly the tune slowed to calm the upbeat songs they had performed. It was back to Akini and the crowd knew what was coming cheered more. He cleared his throat and forced out emotions he never felt when he wasn't performing and opened his mouth.

 _It feels like a fire that burns in my heart  
Every single moment that we spend apart  
I need you around for every day to start  
I haven't left you alone_

 _There's something about you, I stare in your eyes_  
 _And everything I'm looking for I seem to find_  
 _All this time away is killing me inside_  
 _I need your love in my life_

 _ **Everyone:** I wanna spend time till it ends_  
 _I wanna fall with you again_  
 _Like we did when we first met_  
 _I wanna fall with you again_

 _ **Akini:** We fought in a battle, nobody won_  
 _And now we face a mountain to be overcome_  
 _You can't turn away, the past is said and done_  
 _I need us to carry on_

 _ **Everyone:** I wanna spend time till it ends_  
 _I wanna fall with you again_  
 _Like we did when we first met_  
 _I wanna fall with you again_

 _ **Akini:** You'll try everything you never thought would work before_  
 _When you live, when you love_  
 _And you give them_ your _all_  
 _You can always give up some more_

 _Baby, nothing means anything_  
 _Unless you're here to share it with me_  
 _I can breathe, I can bleed, I can die in my sleep_  
 _'Cause you're always there in my dreams_

 _ **Everyone:** I wanna spend time till it ends_  
 _I wanna fall with you again_  
 _Like we did when we first met_  
 _I wanna fall with you again_

 _I wanna spend time till it ends_  
 _I wanna fall with you again_  
 _Like we did when we first met_  
 _ **Akini:** I wanna fall with you again_

 _You again_

As the last words embraced everyone the curtains came together blocking the band members from view. The cheers and claps were heard more than a mile away and they smiled. After all, it was only half-time before they had to go out again and perform at least eight more songs.

There was clapping from behind them and Mike smiled at them, a tint of red on his cheeks. "Brats, you all did well, performed greater than any could have thought and if it was possible that you could be better than this than I'd treat you all free dinner for a whole week!"

They laughed and clapped each other's works. The backstage workers passed them their meals and two bottles of water each.

Tim was stuffing himself with chocolates becoming more hyped than he already was and Patty took it upon himself to smack him over with his plastic bottle.

"Geez, one would think that you were actually five." He remarked earning a thrown wrapper at his face.

"His appearance may be eighteen but his mentality remained at five." Jake piped in earning laughter from everyone except Tim.

"That's not nice!"

"I didn't ask for your opinion…Timmy." Jake smirked.

The face on Tim's face was that of a gaping fish, failing to close his mouth. Taking advantage of this situation Akini threw and successfully -he might add- the broccoli, -Tim's most hated nemesis- in his mouth. The result? He swallowed out of shock.

Tim saw Akini's innocent face and squirted water to him, his face enraged, glaring at everyone laughing. Akini took his revenge and poured Mike's cold bottle over his body and smiled at the expression. This started a major water fight backstage; the outsiders, none the wiser.

By the time everyone had calmed down from the adrenaline, the staff, other band members and the band that started it all were all drenched to the bone. The majority were now glaring at _The Clovers_ whilst Mike growled under his breath, behind him were the drench puppies aka Jake, Patty, Tim and Akini all grinning sheepishly.

Closing the door of the changing rooms Mike turned slowly at them, his face the epitome of the devil's wife. Patty wisely kept his mouth shut not wanting any harm on his being.

"Now…" He began but Tim butted in.

"Akini started it!"

Swiveling around so fast, Akini scowled at Tim. "Excuse me? You're the one who squirted water at me first!"

"I squirted! Not pour the whole bottle on you!"

"Clearly a misunderstanding, but you're the one who missed the target and drenched Jake."

"Well, you dodged!"

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked rhetorically. "Be a sitting duck?"

"YES!"

Jake rolled his eyes at Tim's stupidity, "Idiot." He muttered to himself but Tim with a surprisingly good hearing swiveled around to face him.

Before any words escaped his mouth, Mike's eyebrow had been twitching throughout the ordeal, yelled, "Enough!"

They froze and turned frightened to come face to face with a very twitchy manager.

"Get yourselves dried and changed, you perform in five minutes. Unless you wish to let your fans see how childish you are." With that, he turned and slammed the door behind him.

"This is all your fault." Patty accused.

"Who was the one who hit me with a bottle when I did nothing to you?" Tim rhetorically accused.

"You were annoying-"

"In my defense, I was eating chocolate! Or are you blind?"

"Will you two shut it!" Jake shouted. He rubbed his temples and turned to get an inspiration from Akini. He found him all dried and changed waiting calmly at the exit.

"If you don't hurry you'll give this band a bad reputation," Akini stated offhandedly. Startled from this realization the other three rushed and tripped to get their selves ready.

They now stood behind the curtains once again, five seconds before it parted. The spotlight shone on them, the cheers erasing all previous thoughts and they stepped forward together. The loud cheers boosting their confidence; they called their names; confessing their love and the colored lights swept over their fans faces. It was their job to bring them what they want and with a nod towards Tim, they all shouted:

 ** _E:_** _Jump!_

 _ **Patty:** I don't wanna wake up today_  
 _Cause_ everyday _'s the same_  
 _And I'd been waiting so long_  
 _For things to change_  
 _I'm sick of this town_  
 _Sick of my job_  
 _Sick of my friends 'cause everyone's jaded_  
 _Sick of this place, I wanna break free_  
 _I'm so frustrated, I just wanna_

 _ **Everyone:** Jump! (Jump!)_  
 _ **Patty:** Don't wanna think about tomorrow (Jump!)_  
 _I just don't care tonight_  
 _ **Everyone:** I just wanna jump (Jump!)_  
 _Don't wanna think about my sorrow_  
 _Let's go_  
 _Forget your problems_  
 _I just wanna jump_

 _ **Patty:** I don't wanna wake up one day_  
 _And find out it's too late_  
 _To do all the things I wanna do_  
 _So I'm gonna pack up my bags_  
 _I'm never coming back_  
 _'Cause the years are passing by_  
 _And I'm wasting all my ti-ti-time_  
 _Sick of this house_  
 _Sick of being broke_  
 _Sick of this town, that's bringing me down_  
 _I'm sick of this place, I wanna break free,_  
 _I'm so frustrated, I just wanna jump_

 _ **Everyone:** Jump! (Jump!)_  
 _ **Patty:** Don't wanna think about tomorrow ( **E:** Jump!)_  
 _I just don't care tonight,_  
 _I just wanna jump ( **E:** Jump!)_  
 _Don't wanna think about my sorrow_  
 _Let's go_  
 _Forget your problems_  
 _I just wanna jump_  
 _I just wanna jump_

 _I can't take it anymore [x3]_

 _Forget tomorrow, I just wanna jump ( **E:** Jump!)_  
 _Don't wanna think about tomorrow ( **E:** Jump!)_  
 _I just don't care tonight,_  
 _I just wanna jump ( **E:** Jump!)_  
 _Don't wanna think about my sorrow_  
 _Let's go_  
 _Forget your problems_  
 _It's time to let them go_  
 _Forget tomorrow, I just wanna jump ( **E:** Jump!)_

 _I just wanna jump_

By the end, even the cohorts backstage was all jumping from excitement and joy of the start-off song. The members of clovers were also jumping with their fans eliciting a great deal amount of interacting. This, of course, gave the Clovers more energy like some steroids or an overload of chocolates in their system.

All of them were all going out on their performance, not once in their live concerts had they ever had any less. Probably that's how they managed to get their faithful fans in a short amount of time since they were first created.

They were all on high and when Jake changed the pace to something slow, their heart pulsed wildly still but their energies finally draining from the performances. It was their last song for the night. It was time to calm everyone down before they stampede on them.

 _Broken bottles in the hotel lobby  
Seems to me like I'm just scared of never feeling it again  
I know it's crazy to believe in silly things  
But it's not that easy_

 _I remember it now, it takes me back to when it all first started_  
 _But I've only got myself to blame for it, and I accept it now_  
 _It's time to let it go, go out and start again_  
 _But it's not that easy_

 _But I've got high hopes, it takes me back to when we started_  
 _High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again_  
 _High hopes, when it all comes to an end_  
 _But the world keeps spinning around_

 _And in my dreams, I meet the ghosts of all the people who have come and gone_  
 _Memories, they seem to show up so quick but they leave you far too soon_  
 _Naïve I was just staring at the barrel of a gun_  
 _And I do believe that, yeah_

 _But I've got high hopes, it takes me back to when we started_  
 _High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again_  
 _High hopes, oh, when it all comes to an end_  
 _Now the world keeps spinning_  
 _Yeah, the world keeps spinning around_

 _High hopes, it takes me back to when we started_  
 _High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again_  
 _High hopes, oh,_  
 _And the world keeps spinning_  
Ooh _, yeah, this world keeps spinning_

 _How this world keeps spinning around…_

He stared blankly at the ceiling again, his memories replaying from the activities of last night. He felt like an important meeting was slipping away from the morning grog. His body twitched to get out of the couch he crashed last night. Right, he had one of their big concerts held at least three times a year last night. His body was both physically and emotionally exhausted from the encounter with his traitorous former teacher and his band-

He bolted upright and a sharp spasm passed through his spine. We winced, his legs were numb but he got up anyway. His feet bent unnaturally but he was too numb to care; he wobbled from the numb feeling of his feet not feeling anything – not even the cold tiled floor- not that he'd know that.

Another clumsy step and his feet finally regained their touch; he bit his lip to stop the cry of pain that he felt. Great, both of his feet was either broken or sprained. Now that he could feel it, walking didn't sound such a great idea. But as soon as it came the pain fled, leaving him staring impassively at his healed foot. Probably thanks to his helpful tenant. He was about to walk again when a voice interrupted him.

"Akini?" That voice was definitely Mike as his voice was slightly disorientated from his hangover.

Akini lifted his hands to greet, "Yeah…"

Mike strode in step with him as they made their way down to the bar. "I thought you left after the concert."

He smiled sheepishly and habitually rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, well I seem to have crashed the night on the couch."

Mike nodded in understanding but stared at him, searching for something to which Akini had no clue. "Normally, yes. But, you usually would be bouncing and ready to go home after the performance, even as big as last night."

Whatever Mike was suggesting at Akini shrugged and their conversation ended as they reached the bar stool.

The bartender was a man in his early twenties, his white hair that was tinted with dark blue fell on his shoulders in a ponytail. His eyes were green with hints of purple in their depths and placed just under his right eye almost invisible with a single or five glances were traces of scar that ran to his temple. He wore the normal bartender uniform; collared shirt with a tie and black pants with a black apron. His hands were busy drying a wine cup with a towel, twisting it with experienced ease.

He looked up at the two newcomers and did a double-take. Next to the man that was practically living in the bar was the lead member of the Clovers, Akini. His knee-length silver hair with red strands appearing was tied in a messy side pony as if he had slept with it last night. Tan features were clearly seen in the skin tight black singlet his usual coat lied on his left arm. His eyes were the colors of lilac and mahogany that seemed to fit perfectly together with his features; unusual but that was what attracted many to him. He wore straight, black denim pants with the silver chain flashing under the light before disappearing under his singlet. The silver rectangular pendant that had a blue swirl pattern hung loosely in their chains on his neck. Above that was just a plain black choker, whether it was leather or just cloth he would never know. Akini stood at five-foot-seven, just an inch or two shorter than him considering that the singer was only eighteen. On his left wrist was another black band just like his choker wrapping like another skin. All in all, to see a celebrity closing in on him made him nearly want to scream to the world that he got up close with the ever famous enigma of the Clovers.

He was still in his little world when the voice that was supposedly unfitting for Akini but was, of course, suited him brought him back to reality. He gaped at the sound. It was not too deep but it was smooth, gentle that sent his stomach doing somersaults. It sounded just like a… he gulped at the possibilities.

The bartender was doing it again. His face was glazed, his mouth agape and the blunt signs of a blush forming was evident to what he was thinking. At the corner of his eyes he saw his manager stifling a laugh, obviously not working as he heard him. He glared at him but that seemed to urge him more and settled with rolling his eyes. It wasn't his fault that he barely had time to deal with situations like this, it was his first time. His manager should be helping him not laugh at his expenses!

Deciding that fake coughing or something like that wasn't his character, he did what he always did, well sometimes. "Hey…" He began when the bartender started and stared back at him wide-eyed as if he was caught like a frantic rabbit. He continued, however, ignoring the less subtle formations of incoming questions. "Anyways, do you have anything that I could eat for breakfast?"

He watched as the bartender snapped out of his daze again and nodded vigorously before dashing into the staff area. When he was gone he glared at the now calm manager.

"You should be helping me." He said, clearly wanting to yell.

Mike shrugged and smirked, "Serves you right for never being there for your fans."

Akini ran a hand through his hair and untied the messy pony. His fingers twirling as he did the fishnet plaits with expertise. "You know very well that I am busy." Not even deeming to look at him.

Mike stared at the lazy poise Akini seemed to always have, his fingers dancing through the threads of his hair. It was fascinating for some reason unknown to him as he watched those hands do their work. He knew the truth hidden behind the lazy posture of the singer. He smiled sadly but didn't pursue their conversation. He ordered a bottle of water with pills to stop his splitting headache. Just contently watching the fingers do their magic. They were brought out of their trance from an excited yell. "Your order is ready!" The bartender placed his food gently as if it was a priceless material before Akini.

He brought his hands to take the utensils and ate very unnerved from the constant watch of the bartender. His stomach filled with energy he looked up to see the bartender still beaming at him. He raised a brow and smiled politely which brought another dazed expression on the bartender's face.

"Thank you for your hospitality." He left before the guy could pester him. As he walked out the back door and into an alley he knew he was forgetting something very important. If it was so important why did it always evade him? He sighed in frustration. The sun was rising well into the sky, beating down his irate body with its warmth.

He saw a flash of silver metal blur the insignia of his home. Then it hit him like a pile of bricks. He was getting his placements today! He saw another flash of silver but it was attached to him. He had to go home, change, and shower by the way he smelt; the day was starting off brilliantly.

-The Clovers Chapter End-


End file.
